Fifty Shades of One-Shots
by dontcare89
Summary: This is my collection of one-shots for FSoG. They are all based on the books and they are all sweet stories between Ana and Christian and their family. Most will be pure smut/lemons with no real plots. Enjoy!
1. Say No More

**Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

 **Author's Note:** **This is my first FSoG fan fic! This is also the first fan fic I've written in nearly 8 years! Go easy on me, please!**

()

I'm sitting behind the desk in Christian's home office at Escala, aggressively typing on my laptop, when I hear the foyer door open and close. I glance at the time on my laptop; it's 1:48 PM. I hear soft murmuring; surely Christian is giving some set of rules to Taylor before going off to find his "errant" wife. I'll show him how errant I can be.

I listen carefully to his footsteps until they end. Standing in the doorway is my devastatingly handsome husband. My annoying-yet-devastatingly-handsome husband.

His beauty still astounds me but for an assortment of reasons now. Yes, he's still a perfect physical specimen and he treats me like a goddess but my attraction somehow grew after the birth of our children. To see how gentle and childlike he can be with them but then how naughty and domineering he can be with me behind closed doors is the ultimate turn on. Two complete opposites that only I get to witness.

But I have to stop ogling him! I'm supposed to be mad at him! I narrow my eyes.

We stare each other down, silently daring the other to blink first. I, of course, lose, but turn it into a win by turning my head at the same time and pretending to go back to my work. I now stare into my computer screen, intently. My hand drags the mouse around as I try to look like I've zoned him out.

"Ana", he says. I don't reply. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him shift his weight uncertainly. My eyes flick down to his surely expensive shoes and then quickly back to my screen. He just gave himself away. After being together for six years and having two children, we can read each other so well that we can practically read each other's minds. He never fidgets when he feels in control, but when I refuse to talk to him or look him in the eye, I know Christian gets uncomfortable.

He shifts his weight again.

"Ana?" he asks this time.

I stare more fixedly at my screen. He slowly approaches me until he's standing right behind my laptop. We make eye contact; his eyes show some trepidation as I stare at him with as much disdain as I can muster while looking at those gorgeous eyes. I must have given something away because his eyes harden with resolve and ever so slowly, he starts to close the lid of my laptop. My eyes shift down to his movement and my mouth opens slowly like the lid, until my mouth is hanging completely open and my laptop is shut tight. My eyes shoot back up to his and I shut my mouth.

"I'm trying to work here," I say through my teeth.

He puts his palms on the desk and leans over towards me.

"No. You're not doing any more work today," he says quietly, his dom personality on full display.

"How dare…" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"I dare to do a lot of things, Anastasia," he says quickly. "You should already know that."

We stare at each other some more; the electricity that has been between us since I fell into his office makes my heart beat faster.

"Now will you speak to me?" he asks.

I scoff at his boldness and stand. He stays where he is, leaning over the desk, but his eyes don't break contact with mine. I quickly try to make my way around the desk and out of the office but he grabs my wrist as I pass and yanks me back. I'm pinned between him and the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around my wrist and his other hand placed gently but firmly around the side of my neck. Using his thumb, he lifts my chin so I'm forced to look into his eyes.

"Running from your problems, Mrs. Grey?" He asks quietly, seductively.

I bring my free arm up between us and I smack his hand away with the back of mine. His hand leaves my neck but quickly grabs my free wrist.

"Oh baby, you know this just turns me on right?" A smirk forms on his lips and I'm distracted by how handsome he looks. But no! I'm breaking character. Get it together, Grey! You are not happy with him right now!

"You know," he conspires, "I think I know a way to get you to open that pretty mouth of yours."

With that he pulls me from the wall and swoops me up and over his shoulder. Before I realize what's happening, we're out of the study.

"Christian!" I cry, exasperated.

"She speaks!" he exclaims as he takes us up the stairs. We stop in front of the playroom where he quickly unlocks the door and places me on my feet. He closes and locks the door and then heads to the chest across the room. He removes his shoes and empties his wallet, phone, and keys onto the chest and turns back to look at me. He purses his lips.

"Anastasia...shouldn't you be on your knees?"

I arc an eyebrow at him and place my hands on my hips. It seems to delight him even more.

"Oh Ana, this is going to be fun," he taunts as he walks up to me. He stops right in front of me. He shrewdly looks me over and this his face softens. Mr. Mercurial.

"You need to talk to me," he almost whispers.

His different moods make my head spin. If we're going to do this than I'd much rather have the dom Christian right now. I decide to taunt him to the surface.

"Are you going to beat it out of me?" I ask innocently.

I take him by surprise but his eyes harden over with a new resolve.

" No, I'm going to make you remember how...pleasurable it can be to open up to me."

He moves to be behind me.

"And I'm not just talking about your mouth," he whispers and drags a lazy finger over my bottom. I shiver with anticipation.

"Now I've taught you the importance of communicating before, but you seem to have forgotten my lesson," he walks back in front of me. "Do you need a refresher course?"

"No, _sir_." I respond sarcastically.

Now his mega watt smile is right in front of me and it leaves me breathless. He shakes his head in good humor.

"That mouth, Mrs. Grey. I've always loved that mouth."

He takes a few steps up to me and suddenly I'm in his arms; his one hand on my lower back, drawing me to him while his other hand wraps around my hair and tilts my head back, forcing me to gasp and look up at him. His eyes search mine for a moment and then his lips are on mine, rough and needy. I respond readily. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't waiting for this all day. It's difficult for me to ignore him and a full day of not talking to him has left me wanting.

He finally breaks the kiss to breathe in deeply. He's still breathing deeply when he tells me to undress and kneel by the door. As much as I want to defy him, I simply can't when he gets me this worked up. I also blame this room.

I quickly do as he says while he walks back to the chest. I watch him take off his shirt and socks and undo the top button of his jeans. I see him rustle around in the top draw of the chest and cast my eyes to the ground right before he turns around.

I hear his footsteps approach me and my heart is about to pop out of my chest. When was the last time we were in this room? Everything seems to be forgotten when we're here.

He stops behind me and tells me to stand. I do as I'm told with my eyes still focused on the floor. I feel him start to braid my hair.

"So you don't want to talk to me," he summarizes as he secures a hairband at the end of my braid. He walks around to stand in front of me. He looks at me thoughtfully.

"If you don't want to talk, I could gag you," he offers.

I purse my lips at him. "No."

His eyes harden instantly as he looks at me narrowly.

"Is that your decision to make?"

"No," I whisper. He reaches around me and smacks my ass. I yelp.

"No, sir," I correct myself quickly. My fifty is still here. He walks around me again.

"Good girl. Since we'll be working on communication, I don't think you'll need to see."

He slips the soft, silk scarf we keep here around my eyes and ties it tightly behind my head. I hear him walk back in front of me and I'm full of such anticipation that I bite my lip. I hear his intake of breath before he grabs my wrist and pulls me into him. We continue our previous makeout session. We grab at each other like we can't get enough and he lifts me onto his hips. While holding me up he pulls my braid, forcing my head back so he can kiss and suck at my neck. He carries me a short distance away and lowers me back to my feet. His mouth is back on mine as he presses me back into a pole-like item that extends from the floor to above my head. I realize it must be one of the posts from the four poster bed. He yanks one of my hands away from his face and expertly ties another sash around my wrist, not breaking our kiss even once. He lifts my captured wrist above my head and then makes my other wrist join it. He ties them together around the post. It feels as though I can slide up and down the post but can't move much further.

Abruptly, he move back from me. There is utter silence in the room except for me, trying to catch my breath. He calmly tells me to widen my stance and part my legs and I do so without thinking.I know he's just standing there, visually taking me in and a heady sense of pride and possession comes over me. _I_ turn him on. Me, in just my panties, tied to our bed, is a work of art to him. It's not cockiness. I just know it to be true.

"Beautiful. Now go onto your knees," he says after an immeasurable moment.

I sink down to my knees, into the submissive position I was just in by the door. Knees spread, Head tilted down, and my hands up and behind my head. Hi hear the zipper of his pants and then a rustle of clothing. I'm almost certain he's naked and it makes me bite my lip again.

After a few moments of silence, he finally speaks.

"Would it interest you to know that I'm touching myself right now?"

I bite my lip harder and try to hold in my moan.

"Ana, I could come right now looking at you like this and it would probably be the best jerk off of my life."

I exhale and begin to softly pant. What this man does to me...it should be illegal.

"And yet you don't want to talk to me…" He trails off. I feel him approach me.

"Open your mouth, baby, and I swear you don't have to talk."

I do as he says and I feel him insert himself into my mouth. I've heard of many women not enjoying blowjobs but I simply don't understand why. You have so much control over a man this way. It's such an intoxicating thought – me controlling him for once – that I take him deeper into my mouth. I'm rewarded with a moan from him. I swirl my tongue around him and then focus on his head, as I know he likes. Within minutes he hisses and withdraws himself from me. I lick my lips and smile pleasantly in his general direction.

I gasp as I'm suddenly lifted into the air and rotated a full 180 degrees to be laying on the bed. He pulls my panties off and then gets off the bed. I hear his voice by my feet.

"Put your feet on the bed, baby. Knees in the air," he instructs. I do as he says.

"Wider," he says, intently. I widen my feet. "Wider, baby," he implores. I do as he says and I know I'm completely exposed to him now.

"Let's see if you still don't want to talk," I feel him climb onto the bed by my feet.

"If you make any noise, I will stop. Do you understand, Anastasia?"

"Yes sir," I reply automatically. We've played this game before and he knows I always lose.

His lips start at my knee. I feel him kiss and suckle the inside of my leg. Slowly, very slowly, moving towards my center. I tilt my head back and slowly let out the breath I had been holding. I need to stay strong.

As he gets closer to his goal, my hips start bucking. He wraps his arms around my thighs, keeping them in place.

He suddenly licks my clitoris and my eyes squeeze shut and I open my mouth in a silent scream. His tongue licks and massages me so well – in and out, up and down, all around – he knows this drives me crazy. I start building and I'm not sure how much longer I can last. My face must look like I'm in pain. My mouth keeps contorting, trying to keep my moans at bay. For a brief second, I think I'll be able to finish without making a noise, but just as I'm about to reach my climax, I let out a short gasp and he moves away from me in an instant.

"Nooooo," I whine, though happy to make noise again. I let out a few deep breathes when his thumb starts making circles on my clit, causing me to arc my back and moan appreciatively.

"Will you speak to me, Ana?" he asks quietly while continuing to rub me.

"Yes," I moan.

"What do you want, Ana?"

"You, Christian. Only you."

His thumb leaves me as he enters me fully. I pull against my restraints and throw my head back, letting him hear how much I needed that. He starts pumping in and out of me and suddenly, he pulls back the silk scarf and I squint into the dim light of the room. His mouth finds mine and we kiss fiercely, his pace never slowing. I start getting close and I moan his name.

"Open your eyes," he tells me, though I didn't even realize my eyes were closed. They pop open and we get lost in each other's gaze. So many emotions pass through our eyes that we would never be able to correctly convey with our mouths.

I arc further off the bed as I near my climax.

"Let me feel you, Ana," he growls at me, his one hand roughly grabs at my breast and kneads it before letting his fingers latch onto my nipple, which he twists determinedly.

I let go in the most spectacular fashion and slowly float back to Earth. He's still going and I decide to help him along. I purposefully bite my lip and look up at him innocently.

"Please come in me, Sir," I plead and he finds his release with my name on his lips.

He falls down next to me and automatically reaches up to untie my hands. I flex my hands and twist my wrists to stretch them out before turning and laying across his gloriously bare chest.

"How was that, Mrs. Grey?" he asks as he regains his breath.

"Mmmm," I moan appreciatively through closed lips.

"Still not talking to me?!" he asks, exasperated.

"Mmmm," I repeat. I let three seconds go by and then look up at him through my lashes and grin. He grins back.

I get off of him and lay on my side next to him, my elbow on the bed and my hand supporting my head.

"I'm kidding," I assure him. "That was fantastic, as usual." I can't help my crazy grin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Mrs. Grey. I did too," he says as he raises himself onto his own elbow so that we're a mirror image.

"So now will you tell me why you refused to talk to me all day?"

My grin grows impossibly larger.

"Because I knew you'd come here and do this to me if I did."

His mouth pops open. He's, for once, at a loss for words.

"But...how?"

"Oh baby, it was so easy," I tease him.

"I just decided to keep very quiet this morning and only give one word answers. Then I told you I'd work from Escala today and I made sure to not pick up your phone calls or answer any texts. I knew you'd be here before the end of the day," I start to laugh, "I didn't realize you wouldn't even last til 2!"

He seems dumbfounded and a little embarrassed by his own predictability.

"You set up this scene...without me even knowing?"

"And you fell right into it," I add with glee.

He shakes his head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well the kids don't need us til 5pm, so you have time to think of something."

"I think I already know what you deserve, Mrs. Grey," he smiles as he leans towards me.

His lips crash against mine once again and I surrender once more to my fantastic, gorgeous, predictable husband.

()

 **Author's Note:** Soooo thoughts? Like I said, this is the first fan fiction I've written in almost 8 years so I know I'm a little rusty. I'd like to write more, though, and reading your comments is always a great motivator!

So comments! Reviews! Constructive criticism! And thanks for reading!


	2. Lunch Date

**Author's Note:** **So this is another sexy one-shot. I wasn't sure if I should post this as a separate story or not, but I think I'm going to make this "story" just a collection of sexy/sweet times, each chapter being it's own one-shot of our favorite couple. Please add in your comment if you think that's a good idea, or if I should split up each one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

()

As the elevator opens to reveal the top floor of GEH tower, I see Andrea quickly stand up from her reception desk.

"Mrs. Grey," she says in greeting, a smile on her face. I give her a smile back and a warm hello.

I exit the elevator with Teddy hanging onto my hip; well as best as he can with my six month pregnant belly in the way. Taylor exits the elevator behind me.

"Is he free?" I ask Andrea, but before she can answer, my husband appears in the doorway of his office and what a sight he is. Ever the master of his universe, Christian wears a well-fit, charcoal grey suit, white shirt, and that gray tie I love so much. He looks shocked but overly relieved to see us.

At the sight of his dad, my little man starts bucking and wiggling to get out of my grasp. I let him slid down my body and as soon as he hits the floor, he starts running. He runs as fast as his little two-year-old legs can carry him straight into Christian's open arms.

"Daddddyyyyyyyy!" Teddy shrieks as he's thrown into the air and lands back in Christian's arms. I hold my breathe; thank goodness these ceilings are high!

Christian gives him a hug and sets him on his hip. Somehow, my husband only became hotter when he became a father. This man, who used have an air of being detached, demanding, and unreachable now has a child hanging onto him and he looks so...comfortable. Relaxed. He thought he was made to be a tough, powerful CEO but I think he was made to be a loving father.

Christian looks upon me with questioning eyes.

"What are you doing here? You know I love when you visit but I think I had a lunch meeting today…" he trails off and looks over at Andrea who is all smiles.

"We _are_ your lunch meeting," I tell him as I walk up to him. "I set it up with Andrea last week."

He looks from me, to Andrea, and back to me. He gives me his lopsided grin and I think he's impressed.

"Very good, Mrs. Grey," he says in a quiet voice before motioning back to his office with his head. I lead the way into his spacious, top floor office. Christian with Teddy follow me with Taylor bringing up the rear. Taylor places our two bags of lunch on the coffee table and turns to me.

"Anything else, Ma'am?"

"That's all for now, Taylor. I'll call you when we're ready to go," I tell him with a gracious smile.

He nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Christian walks up to me.

"Look at you, Mrs. Grey. In control," he teases me. He stops a foot in front of me and looks down on me with love. I shrug my shoulders. He shifts Teddy to his right hip and reaches out with his left hand and rests it on my baby bump.

"My whole family," he says in a moment of awe. How could this man ever say he didn't have a heart?! He turns his head to Teddy.

"Did you miss me?" he asks sweetly.

Teddy bites his entire bottom lip and smiles, nodding his head emphatically.

"And did you, Mommy?" Christian asks me in a suddenly sultry voice, his eyes trained on me.

"Always," I reply softly. "But we have a lunch to eat."

Teddy lights up at the word 'lunch' and reaches his arms out to me. I laugh and happily take him onto my hip and walk over to our bags of lunch. Christian walks with me.

"You said 'but'. Does that mean we could do something other than eat?" He smacks my behind on the last word. I smile and I sit on the sofa in front of the coffee table and let go of Teddy next to me. I look up at my daring husband.

"Maybe, if you're a good boy. Now sit and eat your lunch," I say with a slow smile.

He instantly drops to the chair across from us. "You don't have to tell me twice."

We eat our Chinese food in comfort, listening to Teddy talk about all the things he wants to do this summer before going on a random tangent and listing all of his favorite foods. He's just like his father; constantly changing thoughts and emotions. But he also learned from his father and has a large and healthy appetite; though he's doing so much talking he's barely touching his rice and veggies. Christian points this out and Teddy focuses on his food and starts shoveling it down. We laugh at his enthusiasm before talking about our days.

I've been working at home two days a week for the last month and will continue to do so until I go on maternity leave. Gail helps me watch him the two days I'm home, so I can get some amount of work done. She also watches him a third day in the other two days, Grace watches him. Twice a month, Christian takes a day off and spends it with Teddy. We've spoken about signing him up for daycare (even for just one day a week!) but Christian isn't having it. I think it'll help socialize Teddy but Christian is too protective. I think I'll get him to come around but I need more time.

Now bored after his meal, Teddy begins wandering around Christian's office. He examines the few books and artwork around the room and stops in front of the large, black and white portrait of me on the far wall. He looks from the photo to me and back to the photo a few times before running and jumping on the couch and hugging myself and my growing belly..

"Mommy!" he exclaims, twisting and pointing at the photo across the room. I give him a hug.

"Yes, I know," I sigh. Years later and these large portraits of Jose's still make me uncomfortable.

"Isn't mommy beautiful?" Christian asks our son but his eyes are focused on mine.

My eyes are trapped in Christian's gaze but I feel Teddy wriggle out of my embrace and, this time, run around Christians desk. Christian's eyes darken and he lifts a finger and motions for me to come to him. I instantly get up and go around the coffee table and sqeeze into the extra large chair that my husband is sitting in. With his arm around my shoulder, I carefully lift my legs and drape them over Christian's lap. I wrap my arms around my baby bump, protectively. This is where I love to be; in my husband's arms. I'll take any physical contact I can get with him. His hands can do so much, I long for them to always be on me. As if reading my mind, Christian slides his hand up and down my calf and I shudder at his touch. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow but quickly turns his head to the sound of his giggling son, who's spinning around in Christian's chair behind his desk.

I smile, but Christian, ever the protector, reprimands him.

"Careful, Teddy. You could get hurt." Teddy stops pushing hiself and lets the chair slow down so he's facing his dad's desk. He smiles and his head sways around, obviously dizzy from his previous activity. This gets Christian to laugh and I join in.

Teddy shakes his head and starts examining everything on Christian's desk. When I interviewed Christian on the first day we met, I remember his desk being perfectly clean. There was nothing on his desk but his phone and his laptop. I remember thinking how sad and impersonal his desk looked. While his desk is still fairly stark, Christian has since added a few photos and personal knicknacks around his desk and they make me smile. I know the photo of the two of us that I took on the boat during our honeymoon is in the large frame on his desk. The smaller frame, that Teddy is now squinting at, has two photos; one being the ultrasound photo from Teddy and the other being the ultrasound photo for the daughter I'm currently carrying. Teddy squints harder, but I see his face light up as he recalls what he's looking at.

"Be-be's!", he exclaims. I smile. "Babies," I agree with him.

"You know," Christian looks down at me, "I can get a much larger frame and we can keep adding 'be-be''s to it." Oh, Christian. Always twenty steps ahead.

"How about I finish making this one first," I suggest.

Christian opens his mouth to respond when a dial tone sound fills the room. We both look towards Teddy who is hitting buttons on Christian's phone, the last one being speakerphone. Christian calls out his name to stop him, but not before he hits one more button. The phone processes the speed dial, and it is answered on the first ring.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" Andrea's voice fills the room.

Teddy giggles uncontrollably at the phone. I can just imagine Andrea's confusion. I decide this is my chance.

"Andrea, can you please come in here?" I raise my voice slightly, hoping she can hear me.

"Right away, Mrs. Grey," Andrea responds, her confusion evident in her voice.

Five seconds later, Andrea enters the room and takes in the sight before her. She smiles at Teddy, who's now basically laying on Christian's desk.

"Ros is expecting him right about now," I nod towards Teddy. "Could you please bring him down to her?"

"Absolutely," Andrea responds and marches up to Christian's desk. She hits the end call button on the now forgotten phone. She helps Teddy off of the desk and then asks for his hand. He looks at us, apprehension in his eyes.

"It's okay, Teddy," I assure him. "Go with Andrea so that you can see the new toys that Ros has."

Teddy's eyes light up at the mention of "toys" and he takes Andrea's hand and leads her out of the room. We all laugh and Andrea closes the door behind her.

Our eyes find each other again and we're quiet for a few moments. Christian gives nothing away, but stares at me, trying to figure something out in his head. I stay silent and hold his gaze; I've become much better at this than when I first met him.

"So what 'toys' does Ros have?" he finally asks.

"The newest solar powered toy that Welch was working on. It's a car, working doors and all."

He squints at me.

"And why do not know about this?" he asks.

"Because it was supposed to be a gift for both Teddy and you."

"How so for me?"

I gesture around at the empty room and look up at him through my lashes. I bring my hand to his chest and start to loosen his tie.

"This," I kiss his neck, "could be seen," I kiss his cheek, "as a gift." I pull his loosened tie, pulling him towards me and his lips are ready for mine. He deepens the kiss, his hand in my hair while his other hand slides over the swell of my stomach and grasps my hip. In these kinds of situations, I love how quickly he can switch tracks.

He murmurs my name and I moan into his mouth. He trails kisses up my jaw and sucks and nips on my earlobe, making me clench in anticipation.

"Isn't this risky?" he asks, his voice full of lust. I feel like this is a rhetorical question; I can't think of anything that can stop us.

"Why? We've done this before," I remind him.

"But Teddy's here," he sends kisses down my neck.

Oh... I guess there is that.

"He should be with Ros for a while," I try to reason. "We'll just have to make this fast."

We continue to make out, his hand sliding up and down my side and over my belly. When I feel his erection press into my thighs, I moan into his mouth.

"God, baby, I've missed you," he whispers into my neck between his kisses as I catch my breath.

"We just had sex yesterday morning!" I exclaim at him.

He looks me dead in the eyes.

"That's over 24 hours ago, Anastasia. It's simply too long."

We stare into each other's eyes. The depth of love I see in his almost unnerves me.

"Anastasia," he whispers, "go stand behind my desk and look out the window."

By now, I don't question him when he gives me an order. I love dominant Christian and it's so exciting to not know what's coming next.

I immediately get up and follow his instructions. I listen carefully as I stare out at the fantastic Seattle view. The room seems to be silent for an immeasurable moment before I hear him stand. He starts walking; much too slowly for my liking. His hands appear on either side of me and he places his fingertips on the glass in front of me. I can feel him; his front to my back, his breath on my neck. He continues his assault of kisses on my neck and I realize I didn't hear a certain sound.

"Did you lock the door?" I can hear how husky my voice is.

I feel his smile on my skin as he answers no. He pulls my hips back to his and pushes my upper body down. He thrusts his pelvis against my backside. I moan and bring my hands up to the window to keep my balance.

"Christian," I chastise him as best I can, but it sounds more of a plea than a rebuttal.

"Like you said, we'll have to make this fast."

He lifts the skirt of my dress and rests it above my hips. I hear his guttural moan and smile to myself.

"Mrs. Grey, you seem to have forgotten your underwear today."

"I figured we wouldn't have time," I reply.

He kneels down and starts kissing my behind. I bite my lip to muffle the noise I'm making.

"Because underwear takes so much time," he teases me.

"We aim to please."

"Yes, we do," he murmurs and with that he grabs the bottom of my cheeks, spreads me wide and goes down on me.

I gasp as his tongue caresses my clit before going up and down my opening. While he goes to town on me I try to catch my breath and absentmindedly wonder if anyone in the surrounding buildings can see us. I know we're a good two stories above the next highest building, but still.

I'm starting to go weak in the knees when he abruptly pulls back from me. I hear his zipper and instantly his hands are back on me, pulling my hips back while he enters me. We both sigh with relief.

He grabs my ponytail and pulls so I'm forced to straighten up and my dress bottom falls back down in the front. He waddles us up to the window, so my pregnant belly is against the window. I arc my back, tossing my head back on his shoulder and my hands in his hair.

He grasps my hips and eases himself in and out of me. His lips attach to my neck and I feel so complete. This is what I love. My man, in control. Me, under his spell. Us, being us.

I'm lost in sensation when he tugs at my ear with his teeth. I moan.

"Look at all those people down there," he whispers in my ear. When I don't move, he bites my ear again. "Look," he urges me.

I lean forward with my forearms on the window and look down. The people look so small. Proverbial ants to my husband's kingdom in the sky.

"Do you think they have any idea how well I'm fucking you? Do they have any idea how much I love you and crave you? How I can't wait to fill you and for you to finish on me?"

I close my eyes and bite my lip, muffling my moan. When I open them, I look back out at the buildings across the street, this time through heavy-lidded eyes.

"I don't think they do," I humor him, "but I was more worried about people in the other buildings around us," I finish in a gasp.

"Doubt it, baby. Besides, as you reminded me earlier, we've done this before. Against this very window," his hand strays forward, off of my hip and across my swollen belly. "Probably with a lot of the same people below us," his hand now trails up my side and carresses my breast.

"However, if this makes you uncomfortable, we can just stop…" he trails off and releases my breast. I quickly grab his hand with my own and press it back to me. I grunt out a "no" as he continues pushing into me.

He holds me to him and brings us back a few steps until we sink down into his chair. He turns us around to face the desk and bunches up my dress, holding it above my hips.

He leans back in his chair. "Ride me, baby."

I bring my legs between his and plant my feet on the floor. After shifting forward and resting my forearms on his desk, I lift myself up and back down his shaft. I hear him let out a long breath between his teeth.

Still holding my dress up, he grips my hips and helps lift me up and down his considerable length. We both pick up speed and begin panting, finding ourselves close to our release. I feel him straighten up in his chair and he begins kissing my back, his right hand snaking in between my legs. I gasp as his fingers meet my clit.

"Come for me, baby," he demands in a husky voice, "I need to fill you, please come for me."

Between his fingers and his words, I come apart. I come, hard, with him following suit. We both slump over his desk as we catch our breath and he wraps his arms around my ever expanding stomach. As if reading my mind, he sighs and says, "I'm glad I had the foresight to make this room soundproof."

We straighten up and I twist to see his face, his softening member still inside me. He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear and I lean in and give him a soft, loving kiss. The door suddenly bangs open, scaring both of us. Teddy comes running in, screaming "mommy" and waving his new toy car in the air.

I quickly jump off of Christian and straighten my dress down behind me. I try to stand in front of Christian as I hear him adjust himself and zipper up his pants. I think we're in the clear but I notice too late that Ros is already standing in the doorway, shaking her head at us.

"Really, you guys?" though she can't help but smile.

Christian stands from behind me and walks around to Teddy with a big smile on his face.

"Mind your business, Ros," he says in a cooler voice that doesn't match his smile. He snatches Teddy up and perches him on his hip.

"You pay for me to mind your business," Ros reminds him with another small smile.

I walk up to my family and give Teddy a kiss on his head, which he now has resting on Christian's chest.

"Thank you for watching him, Ros," I smile shyly at her, embarrassed that she now knows exactly why I asked her to watch Teddy. Ros, too polite and professional to give me a hard time, smiles and reassures me it was her pleasure and that she enjoys hanging out with Teddy. Then, with a cheeky smile, she addresses Christian.

"I'd love to watch Teddy again the next time you have... _urgent business_ ," she says sarcastically, "to conduct in here."

She waves to Teddy and exits the room. I blush beet red and bury my head into the other side of my husbands chest where I groan loudly.

"Don't listen to her," he says calmly, his spare arm wrapped around me.

I sigh. "We have to be going anyway," I tell Christian, though my eyes are on my son. Teddy raises his eyes to me with a sleep smile and I address him, "Daddy has to get back to work and someone else needs his nap."

Teddy sleepily explains to his dad the new toy car Welch has made for him while I call Taylor and tell him we're ready. Once I hang up, I fold a fist around my phone and hold it under my chin and I study my family. Teddy makes less sense than he normally does but Christian keeps what eye contact he can, nodding, and acting excited where he should. He's so good with him. He's always so good with him.

Taylor clears his voice from the doorway, alerting us that he's there. Christian kisses the head of our now comatose son and hands him off to Taylor. Taylor's face was a sight to see the first time he held Teddy, but now, I think he's always secretly happy when he gets to carry our son.

"I can carry him, you know," I comment, walking to where they are. Christian turns and raises an eyebrow at me.

"You shouldn't be carrying anything besides our daughter," he reprimands me with a soft hand on my enlarged stomach.

Taylor takes the cue and turns and leaves the room. I wrap my arms around my husband's neck and give him a peck.

"I'm just saying that I can," I say lightly.

"I know you can, Mrs. Grey," he whispers to me, "I just want you to take it easy."

He kisses me more fully before leading me out of his room by the hand.

"I'd come down with you, but I have a meeting at two…" he trails off, checking his watch.

"It's no problem," I assure him. We reach the elevator where Taylor and Teddy are waiting for us and Christian hits the call button.

As the doors open, Taylor with Teddy walk in while I take a single step and turn around. Still holding hands, I stretch up and give my husband one last, sweet kiss before letting go of his hand and taking a few steps back. He takes a step back as the elevator doors start closing.

"Anastasia," he nods at me with a smile, as he did the first time we ever parted ways.

"Christian," I respond, with a smile of my own.

()

 **Author's Note:** **Soooo thoughts? I have a few ideas for other one shots and maybe a small FSoG stand alone story. As I mentioned, please add to your comment if I should continue to post all one-shots to this "story", that way all my FSoG one shots will be in one spot.**

 **I'd like to write more and getting your comments is always a great motivator! So comment! Review! Constructive criticism! And thanks for reading!**


	3. The (Edited) Story of Us

**Author's Note:** **Finally updating these one-shots! This one was inspired by a scene in my new story, Baby on Board. In this one-shot, Ana and Kate have a much needed talk after the end of Fifty Shades Darker; after Kate confronts Ana and Christian about Ana's email that she found. Here's my take on their conversation.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

It's been one week since Christian and I announced our engagement. One week since Christian's birthday. One week since the bitch troll has left our life for good. I hope.

It's also been a week of Kate prying and pulling at me for more information about Christian's and my relationship. She started slow, barely bringing it up in the beginning, but, in the last few days, she's been hounding for information. I finally agreed to meet her on Saturday to clear the air and hopefully never talk about this again.

Sawyer drops me off at my old apartment where Kate is still living. Ethan is apparently out of town for the weekend so it's just us. Kate welcomes me in with a big hug and pulls me over to the couch where we both plop down. There's a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of water waiting for us on the coffee table.

"So? Let's hear it!" she exclaims.

"Sheesh, hello to you, too," I tease, trying to prolong the inquisition.

"Sorry, Ana. This has been on my brain nonstop! I leave on vacation and you've just had sex for the first time and you had some initial ups and downs with Christian and then I come back and you're suddenly getting engaged and discussing sex contracts?! Where did my little Ana go?"

I frown at her slightly. Little Ana?

"I'm still here, Kate. I wouldn't like to think of myself as some little, helpless girl, but I'm still essentially the same person."

"Okay, well, I have to know more about what I missed. I don't even know where to start! The beginning? Or with the contract? I have so many questions!" she gushes. It's like a kid on Christmas. She's finally going to hear about my sex life. I've heard plenty about her's, but she's interested in finally having a little more of an equal conversation.

I had discussed this with Christian. I am now allowed to tell Kate basically whatever I want to, as long as I don't get into detail about Christian's past or make it sound like a lifestyle...even though that's what it used to be for him. I'm basically planning to tell her that some people like to experiment and that's all.

"What you really have to know is that Christian and I love each other very much and we have a...fun and active sex life. We're safe and he's gentle with me...well...as gentle as he has to be…" I trail off and feel my familiar blush bloom across my face.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Kate comments, pulling her legs underneath her on the couch and grabbing some popcorn. I clear my throat.

"Well, that's all you really need to know. We have sex just like everyone else, I'm sure." Actually, I'm not sure. I'm almost positive our sex is way better than the average person's.

"Oh, please, Steele! Most people don't need a contract about what they'll do in bed! In fact, I've never even heard of having one for that!" she scoffs at me. "Spill it. I want the details. Start at the beginning, I guess." I take a deep breath. Heaven help me.

"Originally he was interested in a more of a...friend's-with-benefits kind of relationship." There. That basically is what he wanted anyways, except that he was interested in a very specific kind of benefit.

"Is that why you were so upset that one night?" she asks, sympathetically. I know exactly the night she's talking about.

"Yeah, I was confused. Having never had sex and then suddenly entering a relationship where that was all he wanted...it made me feel like what we were doing was...wrong." Good analogy, just wrong topic. I wasn't confused about being in a friend's-with-benefits relationship, I was confused about being a sub and actually enjoying some of the pain Christian was giving me. I was confused because I was sharing my body with a man who wouldn't let me touch him. He's come so far, though; I smile at the thought.

She nods but picks up on my smile. "I totally understand, but why are you smiling?"

"I'm just thinking about how far he's come. He had never had a real relationship, never had a girlfriend by title. That's why he had never introduced his family to any of his exes. He was expecting the same thing with me, but we both just...fell for each other. Heart and soul."

"Wait, hold on; he has exes?!" she exclaims, her eyes growing in size. "Elliot said he was always a loner - always at work or a business event but never seen with a woman, even in the tabloids! How did he hide them?"

 _They were probably locked up in his playroom_ , I think snidely to myself, although I instantly see my mistake. I should not have mentioned his exes. He's so private; I'm sure he doesn't want his family finding out about his many exes; especially Elliot! I quickly switch to damage control.

"He's very private, you know that. Like I said, they weren't real girlfriends, just other...friends-with-benefits. He didn't want to introduce anyone to his family if he didn't think it would last. But of course he has exes; doesn't everyone?" That sounds realistic enough...right?

"You don't," she said, not unkindly. I shrug. She caught me with that one.

"Anyways, yes. He has a past, which is pretty normal, I think." There. I hope that's enough for her to not bring it up to Elliot because it's my biggest lie yet. I may not have any relationship experience, but I'm positive that very little was normal about Christian's past love life.

She shakes her head and goes, "okay, okay, so back to the beginning. He wanted only sex and you wanted more, but I still don't understand where a contract comes into this."

Whew. Back on track. I've been thinking of how to explain the contract and I came up with the best round-about answer I could think of.

"Well, since he wanted a sex-only relationship, he wanted to clear the air right away and figure out what I would and wouldn't be comfortable with."

"I can understand having that conversion," she says, though I can hear her confusion as she continues, "but that doesn't explain why you would need a written contract."

"It was more of a mindset," I assure her and, I think, myself. "He wanted us to both take this...endeavor...seriously."

She scrunches up her face. "Is that what you meant by 'sexual limits'?"

I blush profusely

"C'mon, Kate. This is so embarrassing."

"No, this isn't! It's just sex and I honestly need to know about this; I was so worried when I first saw that print out. It sounded like he was signing you up to be his sex slave or something!"

I stop breathing and try to relax my face; she doesn't know how close she is to the truth. She looks at me and her facial features immediately drop. Her eyes are large and her mouth goes from a big smile to a straight line. Shit! She knows me too well! Kate takes a deep breath in through her nose.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, I'm right!" she nearly screams. Her face flits from excitement to disgust to...intrigue?

"Kate, no, you aren't. I don't know what you're talking about." I can hear the lie in my voice and know she can hear it just as well.I look down to the sofa.

"Spill it, Ana! Tell me why you even considered it to the point of discussing being his sex slave. Oh my God," her face drops again, this time in horror, "you aren't his slave...are you? I don't like this! I knew I didn't like him!"

"Kate, please calm down! No, I'm not this sex slave and I never was!" She rolls her eyes at me.

"I can tell when you're lying, Steele. Tell me the truth!"

I take a deep breath and study her face. She looks expectant, her eyes softly imploring me to tell the truth. Christian, please forgive me.

"I have never been his sex slave; that is the truth. He just likes to...be in control in all aspects of his life...including his sex life." Please let this drop, Kate. Please.

"What does that mean? As in he likes to control you?" she asks, her face and voice filled with concern.

"Sort of, I guess."

Her eyes leave mine and she scans the room, processing everything when, suddenly, her face lights up and her eyes are back to mine. She could be a disney character, she's so animated.

"He dominates you," she says, knowingly, watching my face burn with embarrassment. She knows and my face just confirmed it.

"He's into BDSM, isn't he!" And then, as if it just hit her, she continues in a softer voice, "you're into BDSM. Oh, Ana, your first time was in that BDSM world?" She seems sad for me.

"No, it wasn't," I tell her, not acknowledging how spot on she was with everything else. "He was...sweet our first time." I smile at the memory.

"Only that first time?" Kate's face is looking more and more forlorn, like she wishes she could've gone back and protected me.

"No, Kate, he's sweet every time. I'm just saying, he didn't find out that I had never done it until right before and he had such regret about what he wanted to offer me that he almost sent me home. But I wanted him, even then, and he took it slow. Well, slow for him. It was...perfect." I can't help as my smile grows larger.

"So you're his submissive?"

"No, I'm not. And how do you know about this terminology?"

Her eyes roll again. I think of Christian's aversion to eye rolling and I'm forced to clench my thighs together.

"Everyone knows the terminology, Ana. What I don't understand are the actual mechanics of it. Do you just do exactly what he tells you to do all the time? Doesn't that feel demeaning?"

"No, I definitely don't do everything he says, as much as he may wish I would. I only follow his orders in the...bedroom." I almost said playroom. I bite my tongue, hard. It's one thing to say you're into some kinky fuckery, it's another to have a room dedicated to it.

''The email said there were also things about how much you eat, how much you workout, and what you wear. Those are all outside of the bedroom, so why did he care?"

"He just cared about my overall well being."

She scoffs. "Sounds like this confirms my theory that he's a control freak."

"You could say that." I smile; she's so spot on with everything.

"Does he ever force you to do something you don't want to do?" she asks carefully, her expression looking like she isn't sure if she wants to hear the answer.

"Of course not!" Her face instantly relaxes. "It's completely consensual. I like...submitting to him in the bedroom. He knows what he's doing and he understands my body better than I do. He likes my personality and my comebacks outside of the bedroom, too. He explained to me in the beginning that I had all the control; he would push my limits but I drew firm lines of what I was willing to do and how far I would ultimately go."

Kate combs her fingers through her hair and pulls it up into an effortless messy bun. "It's so fun to talk to you like this...you're so open now. I can definitely see how confident you are now, but how did he talk someone so innocent into that stuff?"

"It was, no, is exhilarating. Plus he was the first guy I ever even wanted to sleep with. I figured I might as well try it."

"So he was easy going in the beginning and then you began a BDSM relationship?"

"Not really. That's what he would've wanted, but I just can't submit to anyone fully, so that idea was squashed pretty quickly."

She shakes her head and throws her hands up.

"Okay, let me try to get this straight. He wanted a BDSM relationship with you; he wanted you to be his submissive and the contract was to say what you would and wouldn't do with each other? So that's why you were talking about whipping, fisting, and genital clamps?"

"Geez, Kate!" I avert my eyes from hers, embarrassed. I forgot exactly what we discussed in that email.

"Hey, it's your email, not mine!" she teases me. "And don't be embarrassed; you said that you wouldn't do those things.

I keep my eyes down, not brave enough to hold her gaze again yet.

"So he wanted you to be a submissive, but you couldn't commit to that kind of relationship. So what happened after that?"

"We parted for a few days." I grit my teeth at the thought and bring my eyes back to hers.. "It was the longest five days of my life. We met up after those few days to go to Jose's art show that I had invited him to before the breakup. That night we did a lot of talking and decided to try again, but this time as boyfriend/girlfriend with no rules or punishments."

"Punishments?" She picks up on my last word. "What would you get punished for?"

I shrug. "Being disrespectful, talking back, rolling my eyes. Just whatever behavior that went against his rules."

"And how would he punish you?" she asks as I blush again. "Oh, now I have to know."

I shift, uncomfortable in my seat as I think over his many ways of punishing me.

"Teasing, spanking," I don't get to continue as she grabs my hand when she hears this.

"Spanking?! Little Ana Steele likes to get spanked!" she yells to our, thankfully, empty apartment.

I groan and lean into the back of the couch, covering my face with my hands. She laughs at my shyness. I hear the clink of her glass as she lifts it from the table and to her lips.

"Oh c'mon, Ana! How else does he punish you?"

I shrug and decide to tease her back.

"Usually with orgasms...lots of orgasms." I peek up through my fingers and quickly cover my face again as she spits her water out in a spray, covering the couch.

"Jeez, Ana!" she exclaims with a laugh. "Well, atleast I see why you like it so much!"

I smile at her, hoping this conversation is just about over. When we're done laughing, she studies me over before becoming serious.

"Has he ever hurt you? Physically? Be honest."

"Once," I admit, quietly. "To be honest, I asked him to do it, to show me how bad a punishment could be. It was so bad...it was the reason we broke up. I walked out on him because I thought that's what he wanted, or really, what he needed in a partner - someone who could take that pain. I definitely could not. When we finally spoke again after Jose's show, he told me that he couldn't stand the idea of causing me pain and that he wanted to try at a real relationship with me with no rules and no punishments."

Her face twists, unsure of what she's hearing.

"I don't like that he has the capacity to hurt you; that he could physically hurt you so badly that you left him. How can you be sure you won't make him so mad that he does it again?"

"Because I trust him. I saw the pain he felt when I left and I believe him when he says he cannot live without me and will never do anything to chance me leaving again." I observe her hesitancy; she doesn't believe me. "We love each other, Kate. We can't imagine our lives without each other. I know everything seems rushed and we had an unconventional beginning to our relationship, but this is real. I never imagined feeling this way about someone but it's happening and I can't turn my back on this chance to be blissfully happy. Please; can you please try to be happy for me?"

She grabs my hands.

"Oh, Ana, I am! I swear, I'm happy for you to be experiencing this love. I'm just...nervous about him. He seems so abrasive and, well, sometimes cold."

I nod, fully hearing her but giving my point of view.

"I can understand that but that's just his CEO personality. He keeps most people at an arm's length; it was easier for him to not let anyone in. He also doesn't want to look weak at work. He's let me in, though, and he's the most romantic and caring man I could have ever asked for." I trail off, a smile once again forming on my lips. It's true; I may not have a lot of experience with men, but I'm not naive. I know most women don't get everything they didn't even know they were looking for in one package and, besides some controlling tendencies, he really is perfect for me."

She smiles again.

"Good, I'm glad he makes you happy. But I swear, if he hurts you again, I'll have his balls. Don't think I won't!" she exclaims, pointing at me to make her point. I laugh with her.

"I'd expect nothing less."

"So…" she trails off with her wide smile still plastered to her face. "Back to sex."

I roll my eyes.

"BDSM always looked like a lot of leather and restraints to me...does it get boring?"

"Well I can't speak to the leather but there is a fair amount of restraints...it's certainly not boring. We have plain, normal sex just as much if not more than the heavier stuff. We're just more...kinky about it."

She lights up like a christmas tree.

"Oh, this is so fun, Ana. I never thought I'd ever hear you talk like this! This is adding a whole new level to our friendship!"

She's so genuinely happy, I can't help but smile with her. She squints at me like we're co-conspirators.

"I've used handcuffs before while having sex. The fuzzy cuff kind. Is that what you guys use too?"

I can't help but think that that is a less legitimate form than what we do. I don't want to make her feel bad though. I shrug.

"Not exactly."

"What do you use?" she asks. I shrug again.

"Ties, sashes, spreader bars, zip ties…"

She cuts me off with, "What's a spreader bar?"

"It's, umm, it's a bar that has a cuff on either end. You can attach them to your ankles or wrists and the bar can extend or retract…" Jeez this is so embarrassing to say outloud. Kate's eyes widen for nearly the tenth time during the conversation.

"Oh my God, Steele! This is like, legit! Did he buy out a sex shop or something?"

 _Nearly_ , I think to myself. I blush but when I don't answer, she continues.

"You guys really are kinky, huh? I never would've thought you'd be into this, but as long as you guys are safe and he isn't hurting you, then I'm really happy that you are having a good time. And I'm sorry I jumped to those horrible conclusions on Christian's birthday. I don't know if he'll forgive me, but I want you to know how truly sorry I am."

"Thanks, Kate. As far as I'm concerned, you're forgiven." I don't say this, but I'm not sure Christian would be able to say the same. I hope it's only a matter of time.

"Just, please, everything we talked about today, please keep this only between us. Don't tell anyone, including Elliot, okay?"

"Of course! Anything you tell me stays with only us, I swear."

I pick up my glass of water to take a sip. I feel like this was a much needed and surprisingly positive conversation. I think it's also helping our friendship for me to be able to open up to her like this. Yet, as beneficial as this talk has been, I'm glad it's over.

"So have you guys had anal?"

I choke on my water. Kate!

"Different subject, please!"

* * *

Two hours later, I'm exiting the elevator into the penthouse. Sawyer and I part ways as he heads into the security room and I make my way further into the apartment. I hear cursing coming from the kitchen.

I peek in to find my husband-to-be attempting to cook. He said earlier that he wanted to try to make us a meal and from the looks of it, he's making burgers. That should be simple enough for him, I hope. His back is to me as he stands at the indoor grill top that's attached to the stove. As he's done to me so many times, I slip my arms around his midsection and rest my cheek on his back. I feel him tense before immediately relaxing, realizing it's only me.

"Glad to have you home, Ms. Steele," he tells me in his smooth voice.

"Glad to be home, Mr. Grey," I respond, smiling against his back.

He spins in my arms, turning his back to our sizzling burgers. He takes a good look at me and shakes his head.

"I can't wait til I can call you 'Mrs. Grey'," he says simply. The fact that he thought he couldn't do romance still astounds me. My smile widens.

"I know."

"So what did you and Kate do today?"

"Just talk. Lots of talking, actually."

"And what did you talk about?"

I can feel my face turn red and he picks up on it in a matter of seconds.

"Ana? Tell me."

I shift my weight.

"We talked about a lot of things but, first, we cleared the air about what she confronted us about on your birthday. She really is sorry and I believe her when she says she hasn't and won't tell anyone else what she saw."

He purses his lips ever so slightly. Just as I thought, he's still not fully over it.

"Yes, well, I hope not. I also hope she won't go and run her mouth about whatever you talked about today."

"She won't. I made her promise."

"So what did she have to say about all of this?"

"She was surprised but overall supportive. She just thinks we're kinky," I say with a small smile. He pulls me closer.

"How kinky?" he asks with a heavy voice.

I inadvertantly bat my eyelashes a few times making him let out a low growl.

"Very kinky," I nearly whisper.

He turns back around and flips the burgers one last time and turns off the grill.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused.

When he turns back to me his eyes are my favorite shade of molten grey. He quickly sweeps me into his arms. I gasp at the sudden movement.

"I plan on showing you just how kinky I can be, Ms. Steele. Are you up for that?" He starts walking us to the stairs.

"Always, Mr. Grey." We kiss and he runs us up the stairs, surely to go do something that would make poor Kate's mind melt.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **This was so light and fun to write! Hope you all enjoyed it! If you haven't already, please check out my new story, Baby on Board. As always, please review, follow, and favorite and thanks for reading!**


	4. The Jose Shutdown

**Author's Note:** **In this one-shot, Ana meets with Jose to tell him she's pregnant and it doesn't go too well. I wrote this using the characters from the book, and not as I wrote them in my other story, "Baby on Board".**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm not E. L. James, if I were, I wouldn't be posting, I'd be publishing.**

* * *

I haven't seen Jose since the surprise birthday party that Christian threw for me over three months ago. Shortly after, we found out I was pregnant and with all of the Jack Hyde nonsense, I've been laying low for a while. In fact, Christian only let me begin going back into the office last month when I finally put my foot down and said that I not only had to but I wanted to work.

Jose has called me multiple times since then and I know it sounds bad, but I only picked up a few times. I'm not sure how to feel about this. I know Christian dislikes if not hates him, and it surprised me when I found out from Kate that he hasn't contacted her at all. This didn't surprise her one bit.

"He's always been in love with you!" she had told me when he came up in conversation last week. I didn't want to believe this, but I knew she wasn't lying - Christian had told me the same enough times. She didn't make me feel better with her next thought; "And apparently, he still is. I wonder if he'll freak out when he finds out you're pregnant."

I wasn't sure exactly how she meant he would freak out but I didn't want to find out the hard way. I finally realized I had to tell him I'm pregnant and once and for all put my foot down and straighten him out. I felt bad that I had let it go this long, but I decided that the next time he calls me, I'll finally say yes to having lunch.

Little did I know that call would come three days later. He sounded ecstatic when I accepted his always present lunch invitation and we are meeting today at a local cafe in Seattle.

Christian wasn't thrilled when I told him my plans to meet him but he understood… enough. He has been a lot better since the Jack Hyde debacle; keeping his jealousy to a minimum and trusting me explicitly. It didn't stop him from demanding that Sawyer go with me, which I agreed to easily.

As I sit in the cafe with my tea, I think about my entire relationship with Jose: from us meeting at freshmen orientation, to him helping me with my car, Wanda, and us sneaking out for pizza whenever Kate would bring a guy home. He had always been a good friend but only that: a friend.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Ana, you look fantastic!"

I look up to Jose's smiling face and can't help but do the same. I stand and he pulls me into an embrace. I see Sawyer's lips tighten just a bit over Jose's shoulder and I shake my head at him. I pull back, suddenly very happy that my slightly rounded tummy is barely noticeable. We take our seats and focus on our menus and order when the waitress swings back around.

Finally, we turn our attention back to each other.

"It's so good to see you, Ana. When I heard about that crazy guy who kidnapped you, I went crazy with worry. What happened? How are you feeling?"

I'm feeling like I never want to talk about Jack Hyde ever again. That was such a low point in my life...and in Christian's and my relationship. To his credit, I never felt forced to discuss this with Jose; he had called as soon as he heard but I had already started blowing him off back then, so I promised to tell him more at another time.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks. It was all so horrible. He was my ex-boss and he had...gotten fired," I said simply, not feeling like going into the reason or how he got fired. "He thought Christian was the reason he got fired and he wanted to hurt him by kidnapping his sister and threatening me to bring him money. It's okay, but it was all very scary and upsetting at the time."

He nods, his eyes full of compassion and I suddenly wonder why we aren't better friends. We used to be rather close.

"I'm glad you're doing well. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," he says with another sweet smile, reaching to the center of the table where my hand is lying next to my tea. I feel myself freeze when he places his hand on mine and gives it a squeeze. Instantly, it's shoved in my face why we aren't better friends. I give him an inch and he takes a mile. With a tight-lipped smile, I casually lean back, taking my hand from his grasp.

"I know! So what have you been up to?" I ask him quickly.

He tells me all about his latest art installations and how a small gallery here in Seattle was going to have his work up for a three month contract. I congratulate him on his success. I truly am happy to hear he is doing well.

"You'll have to come check it out!" he gushes and with a cheesy grin, he adds, "I'll also need a date for the opening. Two birds, one stone?"

I twist my face with confusion. "Of course I'll go, Jose. You know I'll always support your work, but I'll be going with Christian. You know that."

"Of course, of course!" he says, laughing it off like it was a joke, but I see a slight hardness behind his eyes.

"So what have you been up to?" he asks as our lunch gets placed before us. I nearly salivate at the Oriental chicken salad in front of me. Blip has been requesting a wide variety of food and I'm more than happy to oblige. I take a bite and answer.

"Well, let's see. I recently got a promotion at my job," I tell him first, realizing he never even heard about any of this.

"Already? Wow, congratulations! What's the new job?"

"Chief Editor," I say.

"That's like, a senior level job, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, but before you go there, Christian said he had nothing to do with it. He was surprised I got the promotion as well."

He didn't look like he believed me but he leaned back with his hands up and a carefree smile on his face.

"I didn't say anything!"

I find his mood infectious and can't help smiling as I continue my salad. He finally takes a bite of his sandwich.

"So how's your dating life? I saw all those ladies flocking around you at your Portland show." I hope he has some interests. Maybe I won't have to say anything if this is the case.

"Those girls are of no interest to me," he says very seriously, looking me in the eye, as if defending himself. I force a laugh to lighten the mood.

"Why not? I think it'd be wonderful if you began seeing someone."

"There's only ever been one woman that I've been interested in." He's looking me right in the eye and I can't remember a time I've felt more uncomfortable. I avert my eyes down to my salad.

I'm picking at my salad when I realize this is exactly what I should be shutting down. If I don't say anything, it will just give him the green light to say or do something inappropriate next time. It's not helping either one of us to let this continue.

"Jose," I say carefully, looking back up and noticing his eyes haven't left me. "You know I've always appreciated your friendship but… that's all it's ever been for me: a friendship. Please don't say things like this. I'm not only with someone, I'm married. It's not right."

The corner of his mouth turns down as he thinks over what I said.

"I know, Ana. But I also know that I messed up earlier. I should have been more forward in college. I should have told you how I felt… how I've always felt." He leans further over the table and I instinctively shrink back.

"Please, Ana. I know we could be wonderful together. I'd be completely devoted to you; you wouldn't want for anything."

I shake my head, confused at how forward he is being.

"I don't even know what you're asking from me. I'm sure you would be devoted to whoever you were with, as am I. I love Christian with everything I have; I would never cheat on him." I bring my voice down low at the end, I don't want Sawyer even hearing the word 'cheat' or I know that he'd be over here in a second.

"Dios mio, Ana, I would never ask you cheat with me. I wouldn't have you compromise your morals like that!" Now he leans back from the table, as if disgusted that I would accuse him of that.

"Then what are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you to leave him," he says with such confidence that I wonder who this is sitting before me. It certainly isn't the Jose who I thought would be my friend no matter what. He must see the shift on my face because he quickly starts explaining himself.

"I know this isn't the lifestyle you want. He runs a business and he probably works a lot and can barely spend time with you. That crazy guy attacked you because of him and his family. You fend off paparazzi on a daily basis. I know you like your privacy and you can't have any while you're with him. You're talked about in gossip magazines like you're a gold digger and they speculate and make up stories about you constantly. If you have kids one day, they'll be subjected to the same scrutiny. Do you really want that?"

At the mention of kids I suck in a quick breath and hold it. I don't want that for my kids but neither does Christian. We've already been discussing ways to make both the apartment and the new house safer and more private. Christian's an even bigger stickler than I am about it. I know it won't stop the media from going crazy to get a glimpse of the elusive Christian Grey's baby, but it'll be worth it to still be with Christian...right? Just thinking about blip growing up in the public eye has my eyes glossing over with unshed tears.

Jose misreads my emotions and continues.

"See? This isn't what you want. You wouldn't have to deal with any of this if you were with me. We could live a much simpler life, away from paparazzi and crazy stalkers and just live a quiet, blissful existence. I would worship you, Ana. Please. Please give this serious thought."

I shake my head, over my momentary emotional weakness.

"Jose, please stop this. I've told you; I don't feel for you as you do for me. Please, I want us to be friends, but we can't be with you talking like this!"

He throws his napkin to the table, upset at my denial.

"Is that why we can't be friends or is it because of him? How controlling is he, Ana? Does he even know you're here right now? Or did you have to sneak out because Big Bad Grey won't let you out of his sight?"

"I make my own decisions, thank you very much," I tell him flatly, turning my interest from him to my mug, stirring my tea with my spoon. I sigh, realizing this is exactly how I always used to deflect these situations and it was time for me to confront it and him once more.

"If you have to know, I've been enjoying my new married life with my husband," I add extra emphasis to the last word, making him flinch ever so slightly. "Also, I haven't taken your offers to meet up because it always results in a talk like this. You say something out of line - usually not as insulting as you have today - and I admonish you and you slink back. It's uncomfortable, Jose. Maybe I wasn't clear enough in the past but I thought having a husband would really drive the idea home; I'm not interested in you. I never have been. You're a good friend, or at least you used to be, but if you only became friends with me to try to get us into a relationship then we can stop this facade right now."

I suddenly notice how deeply I'm breathing and how my hand on my lap is balled in a tight fist. My eyes darted over his shoulder to see Sawyer looking at me with concern. He lifts an eyebrow as a silent question and I close my eyes and let out a deep breath, shaking my head as a way to clear my thoughts but also answer Sawyer's worried look.

"Our friendship was not fake," he replies quietly. When I look at him again, he's looking subdued. "Of course I want to be your friend, but I won't lie and say I wouldn't have wanted it to go further. All I'm really trying to say is that...I'll probably always be waiting for you."

I open my mouth to shut him down once more but he raises a hand and quickly continues.

"Let me finish. I'll always want you, Ana, no matter what. And if he ever does something to you, anything, I'll be here for you. To both protect and care for you."

I'm still in disbelief over this entire conversation. I wanted to shut him down earlier but he just dug an even bigger hole for himself. What can I say to get this through to him?

"I don't want you waiting for me, Jose. You should have never waited for me to begin with, but especially not now. I have someone to protect and care for me and he is at home right now. He knows I came here to speak with you and he is okay with it even though he always warns me of how badly you want me." I see his mouth form a frown at being told how obvious he is… at least to other people.

"You have to shut this down right now, though. If he ever got wind that you talked to me like this he wouldn't hesitate to protect me, either physically or by ruining your career."

"Is that a threat?" he asks, taken aback. I shake my head once more.

"No, it's a warning. I know how quickly he can snap and I don't know why I'm protecting you right now, but this is the last time. If you say something inappropriate to me after today, I won't keep it to myself any longer."

"You're gonna rat on me to your husband? Is this what he's reduced you to? This level of immaturity?" he spits back, his eyes lit by a fire I haven't witnessed before.

"It is not immature for a woman to tell her husband that another man is hitting on her, which you are and have been doing for quite some time. Actually, it is more immature to proposition the wife to run away from her husband and instead be with someone she has never had interest in."

Jose shook his head furiously.

"You never even tried. You never even tried to imagine us together. To see how good we could be. How happy you would be. You'd rather be with some big shot billionaire than your best friend."

Tears prick the back of my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. This will always be what it comes back to, won't it? My husband was rich and I was not.

"How dare you. You know me better than that."

With that, I furiously dig through my wallet and drop a 50 dollar bill on the table, surely more than covering both of our meals before standing up and storming to the entrance of the cafe. I see Sawyer scramble up to grab the door for me but I grab it first and roughly pull it open to let myself out. He rushes ahead of me to open the SUV door.

It doesn't take a full minute for me to hear him behind me.

"Wait, Ana, please. Just wait a second."

I turn, seeing red as my mind continues to replay everything he's just said to me.

"Why should I? You obviously don't really care about me at all. It's only about what you can get from me."

Sawyer comes back to be beside me. I look up at him, still angry, although it wanes into amusement as I see him shrink back slightly.

"Please wait in the car, Sawyer. This won't take much longer," I tell him. I wait until I hear the driver's door open and close on the SUV behind me before I bring myself to look at Jose. He looks like a sad puppy dog.

"Please, Ana," he starts slowly. "I didn't mean to insult you. I know you're not like that. That's why I know we would be good together. I'm just telling you to keep your mind open."

"And I am trying to tell you close down this avenue of your mind," I retort. "This," I motion to myself, "is not an option for you. Please don't be so consumed by something you can't have. Please move on. I want the best for you Jose, even if you make it difficult for me to want that." I take a deep breath. I have to tell him what I actually brought him out here for.

"You should know, we're going to have a child." I hold my breath waiting for his shock or fury or overreaction. It doesn't come.

"I know you'll want that one day, I'm just saying, before that day, please give us a thought," he insists once more. I shake my head.

"You misunderstood me. We are having a child." I watch his face as the truth falls upon him. His mouth hangs open and his eyes shoot to to my stomach and back to my face. I nod.

He closes his mouth and averts his eyes to the ground. He finally looks defeated. I'm sad that It had to come to this, but he just wouldn't listen any other way.

"I'm due in May. I thought you should know from me and not through some news source. I won't be able to hide my bump much longer so we'll have to publicly confirm it. I had hoped that you could be happy for us, but I think today proved that you can't; at least not right now. I hope you can move on, Jose. And maybe, one day, we can be friends again."

"We can be friends right now, Ana," he says sadly, though I can hear in his voice that he doesn't believe it either.

"No we can't, Jose. Not while you disrespect my husband and myself like you have."

His eyes finally reconnect with mine and he looks confused.

"How did I disrespect you?"

"By insinuating I was being controlled by Christian. By saying that I chose him because of his money. But mostly by not taking my words to heart when I told you over and over again that I wasn't interested in you. If you give no weight to my words than you have no respect for me and friendship needs trust and respect, neither of which I have for you, nor you for me, right now."

I have to bite the inside of my lips as his eyes fill with tears. I've never seen him cry before and it shocks me that this was what finally made his emotions crack.

"I don't want to lose you, Ana," he says pitifully. I shake my head.

"I'm not yours to lose. I'm Christian's. I probably have been since he and I met. Please hear me and respect me when I say he is my forever and I won't ever want anyone else."

We stand in silence, his glossy eyes connected with my determined ones. I stay as strong as I can before he again looks down in defeat.

"Goodbye, Jose."

I turn to get into the back of the SUV, but not before I saw Jose turn his head to the side and his hand reach to his face. I don't see the tear, but I know it's there and it doesn't make me feel any better.

I close the backseat door soundly and sink into the seat.

"Ma'am?" Sawyer asks.

"Bring me home, please." We pull through the parking spot and make our way out to the road, my eyes closed the whole way so that I cannot turn and see if he is still standing there.

* * *

When I get home, I find Christian in his study. He's been working most Saturdays in order to clear his schedule so that he can hopefully spend the entire first month of blip's life at home with us.

He looks up from his papers as I walk in, looking surprised but happy to see me.

"That wasn't very long," he comments but pushes himself back from his desk and opens his arms, welcoming me into his lap. I cross the room swiftly and fall into his lap, my side to his front, and bury my face into his neck as he holds me tight.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asks with a hint of concern.

"It didn't go very well," I tell him quietly, eyes closed, happy to be in his arms which tightened ever so slightly around me at my response.

"What did he do?" he asks me in an equally quiet voice. I sigh.

"He said some hurtful things." I pause, thinking back over this horrible afternoon.

"You were right," I continue. "There's only one kind of relationship he's interested in having with me and it isn't friendship. Him and I can't be friends, at least not right now."

"Did you tell him about Blip?" he asks, his hand rubbing soothing circles over my new belly. I smile when he uses the nickname I inadvertently gave our son. I nod.

"And?"

"He cried," I say simply. "I think he finally realized that even though I've never shown any romantic interest in him, his chances were finally gone."

"They've been gone for a while now," Christian says moodily, reaching his other hand to my stomach. I nod once more and sigh, content to be in his arms, smelling his scent, and forgetting about this afternoon.

I don't know how long we're sitting there when I feel his hand slip slowly from my stomach and to my exposed knee. He rubs it slightly and then drags his hand back up, taking my skirt with it.

"Christian," I chastise without much weight in my words, my body betraying me as it shivers in anticipation.

"Relax, baby. Let me take your mind off things."

And I let him do just that for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew! Finally shutting Jose down once and for all! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I went through a long inspiration drought. I'm finally back and I have a new story in the works! Hopefully I'll be posting that and another one shot in the upcoming months.**

 **As always, hope you enjoyed! Please review/follow/favorite!**


End file.
